


take my hand (take my whole life too)

by prettyholland



Category: Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, Fluff, Homecoming, Homecoming Dance, Identity Reveal, M/M, first spideytorch fic, vague canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyholland/pseuds/prettyholland
Summary: Johnny is fed up with Spider-Man talking about his upcoming homecoming dance all the time. It's not like Johnny is jealous or anything. That would be stupid, right?





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The title of this fic is from Can't Help Falling in Love by Elvis Presley. Also, this is my first spideytorch fic and it's unbeta'd. Tell me what you think in the comments!!

Johnny had been sitting in his room moping for the past few days. Spider-Man had done nothing but talk about his upcoming homecoming dance and how he was so excited for it, even if he didn't have a date. Him and his friends were going as a group and they were getting all dressed up to have fun. Johnny had been imagining himself like that, all dolled up in a tux with his hair perfect and a winning smile on his face as he walked into homecoming with a girl on either arm. He flopped back onto his bed.

He wished he had a homecoming.

Of course, that's the wrong wish, because if he had a homecoming it would just be him, Sue, Reed, and Ben slow dancing in the living room. And Johnny would have to slow dance with Ben because Reed and Sue would be all over each other. No, he should wish that he could just go to public school like every other 16 year old in New York. He wished he could have regular classes again and go to homecoming and prom and football games. He probably wouldn't even pay attention in class, but at least he would have friends his own age and a popularity status that's not constantly overshadowed by his big sister and her fiancé.

Johnny groaned, wishing the earth would just open up or swallow him whole. Why did those idiots have to agree that public school was too dangerous? _You'll be a danger, Johnny_ , they said, _you'll make it a target_. Well, if he did become a target at least he had the powers to protect it.

Johnny sat up as he heard his door creak open. Sue stared at him from the crack in the door and he let himself look as miserable as possible. Sue opened it wider.

"C'mon, Johnny, you've got to tell me what's wrong. We're all worried about you," Sue said, stepping into his room.

Johnny made a strangled noise and flipped back down on his bed.

"It's- it's nothing, Sue, alright? Just drop it. I'll get over it in a few days."

Sue moved to sit on Johnny's bed and started to slowly pet his hair.

"Johnny, you know that's not going to work with me. Why won't you just tell us what's wrong?"

Johnny made another noise.

"You guys'll think it's stupid, alright?" Johnny said angrily, tearing his head away from Sue's hand.

She gently moved back to petting him again.

"I promise, Johnny, whatever it is, it's not dumb. Is it about your crush on Spider-Man?"

Johnny actually sat up this time and looked Sue in the face, where she was barely holding in a laugh.

"Yes- wait, no!- kind of?" Johnny said quickly.

"Well, what is it then?" Sue asked.

"It's just," Johnny replied softly, looking away and snapping his fingers to make a small flame. "Spider-Man's been talking a lot about his school's homecoming, and it's just made me kinda sad, I guess? I just want something like that, y'know? Friends my own age to have fun with, dancing and doing stupid shit for nothing."

Sue stopped smiling as Johnny talked, and she looked altogether ashamed as he finished.

"I'm- I'm sorry, Johnny, I didn't know you felt that way. But, this- the homeschooling with Reed's assignments- it's for your own safety and the safety of your peers," Sue finally replied with a sympathetic look on her face.

Johnny just gave small, sad smile.

"Told you it was stupid."

Sue just patted his shoulder and walked out of his room, shooting one last glance at him before shutting his door.

Johnny flopped onto his pillows. His life sucked.

-

A couple days later, Johnny was hanging out with Spider-Man on a roof in Queens after the two of them had gotten some hot dogs.

"I'm just so excited, y'know? I don't really do social stuff like that, but my friend managed to convince her dad that she should come with all of us, so she's coming too!! Now my other friend won't be the only girl with me and my guy friend."

As Spider-Man continued to ramble, Johnny realized how much effort he actually put into keeping his secret identity. By now, Johnny knew the physical descriptions and personalities of all of his friends, but Spider-Man never said their names. It must take so much mental effort to consciously filter his whole life. The only reason Johnny even knew Spider-Man trusted him was because he ate around him, the only time he ever pulled up the mask and even then only to just above his mouth.

Johnny was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when Spider-Man clapped his hand in front of his face.

"I said, doesn't that suck, Johnny? Now both of my girl friends have dates, and one of them is going with my guy friend!!"

Johnny frowned, but on the inside he was lighting up.

"That really sucks. Ya know, I've always wanted to go to a dance like that. You just don't get experiences like that when you're homeschooled," Johnny said sadly, trying to be sincere in his expression.

Spider-Man looked almost thoughtful under his mask before he quickly tensed up and pulled his mask down.

"I, uhh, have to go. I have... a thing."

Johnny watched his retreating figure swing into the horizon, wondering what he said that made his friend flee.

-

Spider-Man swung away from the rooftop. _God, I'm such an idiot!_ he thought. Peter couldn't even get Johnny to pay attention to him when he was talking and then all he managed after was to make him sad! How could he ask Johnny to homecoming if Johnny didn't even care to listen to him (disregarding the whole secret identity thing)?

_Actually_ , Peter mused, _the whole secret identity thing might be the reason Johnny wasn't interested_. If he was hiding his identity-which actually took a hell of a lot of work- then it would make sense Johnny wouldn't care because he doesn't know the man (boy) under the mask. He just knows Spider-Man's vague and uninteresting tales about certain gendered people with no names or real personalities.

Peter really wanted to reveal to Johnny his secret identity. He did, he really did. But he had Aunt May, MJ, Gwen, and Harry to worry about. What if Johnny blabbed? He loved the guy, he really did, but Johnny wasn't known for his subtlety. With Peter's luck, he would show up outside Peter's school holding a big sign with his name on it right next to the Spidey symbol.

So no, Peter was not really ready to reveal his identity to Johnny just yet. So what if he wanted to ask him to homecoming? It's not like Johnny would say yes, especially because Peter doesn't even know if he likes boys. Which is important because Peter wants to ask him as an actual date- like a romantic, sweet date at his lame school's dumb homecoming. But Johnny was complaining about not getting to go to a homecoming because Reed homeschooled him (actual genius Reed Richards, and he was complaining? Peter would cry if Reed Richard's homeschooled him!), so maybe he would be willing to go even if he didn't like guys. Peter sighed into the night as he reached his crappy building in the middle of Queens.

As if Johnny Storm, media darling and perfect boy, would ever go out with him.

-

Johnny flew home after Spider-Man swung away into the night. He incinerated the pizza before he left, watching the ashes disperse into the air, questioning his friend's disappearance. Why did he leave so suddenly? Was it something Johnny said?

_Of course it was you idiot_ , he said to him himself on the flight home. _You mentioned you wanted to go to a homecoming and you probably came on to him too strong, scaring him off. He's probably not even into guys!_

Johnny flamed off as he flew through his window, collapsing on his bed.

He covered his face with a pillow and screamed into it, trying to let all of his recent stress out. He knows he hasn't been in the best mood lately because he's been moping about Spider-Man, and he really needs to get over his dumb crush. Tonight has just cemented in his brain that Spider-Man will never love him.

Johnny turns over to lay on his side and hugs his pillow to his chest. His head swirls with thoughts of homecoming, Spider-Man, and love until he falls asleep.

-

Peter wakes up the next morning with a firm resolve to do the right thing.

He's gonna ask Johnny Storm to homecoming.

As Peter Parker, not Spider-Man.

He has it all planned. He's gonna ask Johnny to meet him at their usual place at 9:00, then swing over there right away to get it all set up. He's gonna make it as romantic as possible, then, when Johnny is paying full attention, he's gonna rip off his mask and introduce himself. Hopefully, Johnny won't be too freaked out because he still has to ask him to homecoming.

Peter gets dressed quickly and then heads out the door, stopping to give his Aunt May a kiss and telling her that he'll be in late and she shouldn't wait up. He turned into the nearest alley and quickly changed into his suit, webbing his backpack filled with his clothes to the nearest dumpster. He swings to the Baxter Building and crawls up to Johnny's familiar floor. He knocks a couple times on the window before it's pulled open by one sleepy Johnny Storm.

"Hey Spidey, whatcha doing here this early?" Johnny mutters.

"Hey flamebrain, it's actually not that early. It's almost 11. I just wanted to stop by and tell you to meet me at our usual spot at 9:00, 'kay?"

Johnny nods sleepily and then Peter quickly swings away. He hopes Johnny wasn't too sleepy to understand the message.

Peter arrives at the Statue of Liberty around 3:00. He had had to buy everything he needed for his little romantic date, so he changed back into his clothes and headed to the nearest market. He got a little picnic blanket, a cheap basket, some paper plates, napkins, candles, and a lighter. He was planning on getting them hotdogs from their favorite stand for the actual meal, just as a little reminder of how well he knows Johnny.

He swings onto the actual statue, and starts setting everything up so it would be perfect. He webs the blanket and basket full of stuff to the statue so it doesn't fly away between now and 9:00. He also webs downs a bunch of little candles everywhere. Then, he heads back into the city to grab the hotdogs. He swings right in front of their favorite cart and orders their usual before swinging off again to shouts of amazement and awe. He does a little backflip in midair to show off a bit.

The travel to and from the statue takes a long time because there doesn't seem to be any helicopters flying between them today for some reason, so by the time he reaches the statue again, it's almost 8:30. Peter carefully tucks the hotdogs into the basket even though they're cold by now.

_Johnny can just reheat them when he gets here_ , he thinks.

Then, he settles in on the blanket to wait.

-

Johnny is freaking out. It sounded this morning like Spider-Man was pretty serious about talking to him tonight at their usual place. Oh no, what if he was uncomfortable now that he (maybe) knew that Johnny wanted to go to homecoming with him? Oh god, what if he was ending their friendship?!

Johnny was hyperventilating into his pillow when Sue walked in. She rushed over to him and pulled him off his pillow. He had tear tracks running down his face. Sue sat next to him, rubbing his back.

"Johnny, _please_ tell me what's wrong. I can't handle seeing you like this, little bro," Sue pleaded.

"I just- I just," Johnny hiccuped,"I just think that Spider-Man doesn't want to hang out with me anymore. He- he showed up this mor-morning. And he wants me to meet- to meet him at our usual place. He said he wanted to t-talk."

Sue nodded and rubbed his back more, her face thoughtful. "Maybe he's just wanting to hang out at a more scheduled time? Or he wants to tell you something important, but good? It's not healthy to speculate like this, Johnny."

"I know, Sue," Johnny replied dejectedly. "But he just means so much to me, y'know? He's... he's my best friend."

Sue smiled knowingly at these words.

"I know, Johnny, and that's why you can't assume the worst, 'kay?" Sue said gently. "Don't worry about what he's going to say right now. How about you worry about how to style your hair or something instead?"

Johnny perked up immediately at those words. "Oh my god, you're right! I have to look perfect for whatever he's gonna say tonight."

With that, he rushed to get up and head into the bathroom. Sue lingered on the bed for a few moments longer, thinking about Johnny's friendship with Spider-Man with a smile on her face. Her little brother was _so_ in love, and she thinks he doesn't even know how much he truly loves Spider-Man.

-

Johnny left the Baxter Building around 8:30, after playing around with different hairstyles in the bathroom for a couple hours. He finally decided to leave it down and curly, hoping that will make him look more innocent and naive when Spider-Man decides to end their years-long friendship. He flies out to the Statue of Liberty to find Spider-Man already there.

Sitting on a picnic blanket.

With a picnic basket full of hotdogs.

Surrounded by candles.

Johnny flames off away from the blanket and walks over. Spider-Man is sitting cross-legged on the blanket and silently pats the spot next to him for Johnny to sit down. Johnny walks over in a haze and sits, still in shock from seeing this. Spider-Man hands him a hot dog on a plate while holding his own, and motions for Johnny to heat them up. Johnny does it without thinking, staring at Spider-Man's masked face.

Suddenly, Spider-Man almost slams his hot dog down on the blanket. He reaches up to his mask while Johnny's eyes widen.

He pulls off the mask.

"Hi, I'm Peter Parker."

Johnny falls off the Statue of Liberty.

-

Johnny falls for what feels like five seconds before flaming on. He was in so much shock that he actually forgot he could fly.

What. The. Fuck. Just. Happened?

Johnny lands back on the statue and collapses into a sitting position on the blanket. Spider-Man- Peter- stares expectantly back at him for a long moment before handing him his hot dog again. Johnny accepts it without question and takes a bite so he doesn't have to talk, still staring at Peter.

Unmasked Peter, with long, thick brown hair and big brown eyes and an angular jaw and high cheekbones. Peter, his best friend, his crush. Peter, the most beautiful person Johnny had ever seen.

"So, Johnny," Peter said, nervously laughing. "I've got another thing to show- well, ask- you."

"Uhhhh," Johnny said eloquently.

"How would you like to go to homecoming with me?"

Johnny almost fell off the statue again.

"H-Homecoming? With y-you? Uhhhh," Johnny mumbled.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck just like Johnny had seen him do so many times, the only difference being the mask had been on.

"Y'know, it's okay if you don't want to go, I can just ask someone else, maybe Betty Brant would want to go, it's fine, don't feel pressured-"

Johnny cut him off. "Peter, I... I would love to go to homecoming with you!"

With that, Johnny tackled Peter into a hug, and Peter hugged him back with a delighted laugh. Then, the two sat on the statue eating hot dogs and cracking jokes, just like always- only this time, they were holding hands.

 


	2. 2

Johnny fussed in front of the mirror. He was pushing his back and forth and fiddling with his tie. He was wearing a tailored 3 piece black suit with a white short underneath. He had a million of these lying around, since Sue made them dress up for every goddamn press conference. He needed to look perfect for Peter, and all of Peter's classmates that he was going to be impressing at the actual homecoming.

The actual homecoming that he, Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm, was attending with his longtime crush and best friend, Peter Benjamin Parker.  He felt like he was dreaming.

He knew, however, that he wasn't dreaming because at that exact moment Sue burst in, wearing her nice business clothes and holding a camera.

"Johnny!" Sue hissed. "Get your ass out here, Peter is almost here and we need to get pictures before you leave!"

Johnny huffed and fixed his hair one last time before leaving his room and heading to the living room. He stood around, looking at Sue, Reed, and Ben all dressed up to meet Peter. Sue looked like she was vibrating with excitement. Reed kept checking his watch, probably wondering when he can go back to the lab, but he gave Johnny a gentle and kind smile when he noticed Johnny looking at him. Ben was just sitting on the couch reading the paper and making innuendos every chance he got. 

Finally, the elevator doors opened up and Johnny rushed over. Peter was standing there in all of his glory. He had managed to tame his wild mask hair and was instead left with a cascade of brown curls. He had also actually managed to clean up pretty good clothes-wise, as he was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath- both were only a tad bit too small. Peter was smiling the most genuine smile Johnny had seen from him yet.

It's official- Johnny was in love.

Johnny pulled Peter into the actual floor, whispering into his ear as they walked.

"Sue's gone a bit...uhhh... 'mom crazy', so be warned," Johnny murmured.

Good thing too, because they minute they stepped foot into the living room, Sue was all over them, fussing with their clothes and setting them up for a picture.

"Aww, you two look so cute!" Sue cooed.

"Oh, that reminds me," Peter said, blushing. "I got this for you, Johnny."

Then, he pulled out a bundle of small white flowers, albeit a little smushed. Johnny gasped and gently plucked them from Peter's hand.

"Oh Pete, they're great!" Johnny said fondly, putting them on his lapel.

Peter blushed again. Sue, in the background, cooed again as she took hundreds of pictures.

"Alright, boys! Picture time, then Peter can meet the rest of the family."

Johnny looked back at Reed and Ben, having completely forgotten they were even there. Reed gave him another small smile, while Ben mimed something inappropriate. Johnny stuck his tongue out at him.

Sue herded them into a part of the wall that was just blank white and positioned them exactly as she wanted. Then, she proceeded to take so many pictures that Johnny's head wanted to explode. After 15 minutes of this, Johnny began to whine.

"Suuueeee!" Johnny groaned. "We have to get going! Besides, Pete hasn't even met Reed and Ben yet!"

"Oh, you're right!" Sue sighed, checking her watch. "Alright, get over there and introduce Peter to Reed and Ben."

Johnny and Peter walked over to where Reed and Ben were having a whispered conversation.

"Hello Dr. Richards and Mr. Thing. I'm Peter Parker," Peter said quickly, sticking his hand out awkwardly for a handshake.

Johnny almost face palmed, but thankfully, Ben and Reed just gave small chuckles.

"Hello there, Peter, it's a pleasure to meet you," Reed said, shaking Peter's hand.

"It's- it's an honor to meet you, sir. I've read all of your papers."

That looked like it got Reed interested, but Ben quickly diverted the attention to him.

"Hey there, kid. Matchstick here is a good kid. You hurt him, I break ya, got it?" Ben threatened, cracking his knuckles.

Peter gulped. "Yes, um, I totally understand, um, Mr. Thing, sir!"

Johnny laughed a little before grabbing Peter by the waist and tugging him towards him. Peter melted into Johnny's side.

"Watch your mouth, ya big lug," Johnny retorted,"That's my date you're talking to!"

They stayed and chatted for a few minutes more before Peter checked his watched and cursed under his breath.

"Damn, we needed to have left like 5 minutes ago. We gotta get going. Goodbye, Dr. Storm, Dr. Richards, Mr. Thing!"

Peter dragged Johnny behind him as he ran for the elevator. They had to head down to the garage so that Johnny could grab his car, since he was driving them to the homecoming. Apparently, Peter had some sort of aversion to driving.

"Goodbye, Johnny! Goodbye, Spider-Man!" Sue called after them.

-

Five minutes in to their drive, Peter suddenly turned towards Johnny so fast he almost got whiplash.

"Sue- Dr. Storm- called me Spider-Man. Wha- what?!"

Peter seemed to be at a loss for words at the sudden turn of events.

"Reed isn't the only genius in the family. Sue's pretty smart at figuring things out, not gonna lie."

"B-but how? How could she have known?" Peter spluttered next to him.

Johnny laughed, light and breezy.

"I've been complaining about Spider-Man and his stupid homecoming for weeks and somehow find someone to take me to homecoming a little later? Someone who I seem _very_ familiar with? It's not that hard to connect the dots, Pete."

Peter just sat back with a sigh.

"I guess I should have seen that coming. We'll talk about this more later. For now, we're almost there. Let's enjoy it!" Peter said, cracking a nervous smile at Johnny.

All Johnny wanted to do was lean over and kiss that smile off his face, but alas, he had to keep driving.

-

Johnny and Peter arrived to his homecoming about 10 minutes late.

"At least we'll make a fashionable entrance!" Johnny laughed.

Peter just nodded and looked tense. Johnny turned towards him, leaning in. He took Peter's face in his hands and made him look at him.

"Peter. Y'know, if you don't want to do this, we can just go back to the Baxter Building. Sue can make us some grilled cheeses and we can call it a night after playing some video games. It's fine, okay?"

Peter shook his head, a small smile beginning to grow on his face.

"Johnny," he said, reaching up to cup Johnny's cheek. "I'm not ashamed or scared or anything. I'm just a little nervous, 'kay? This is the first time that 'Puny Parker' is gonna have an actual social impact at school, so I'm freaking out a bit."

Johnny laughed at that. "Well then, Mr. Parker, I guess we'll just have to show them  
how _amazing_ you actually are!"

Peter grinned. "I agree, Mr. Storm. We'll also show them how _fantastic_ you are!"

They walked into homecoming holding hands and laughing.

-

The whole room quieted when Johnny and Peter walked in. Johnny felt Peter stiffen up next to him at the sudden attention.

"Calm down, bug brain. Where're your friends?" Johnny whispered, rubbing Peter's back with one hand.

Peter scanned the crowd, avoiding eye contact with his nosy classmates. Finally, he spotted MJ, Gwen, and Harry by the food table. He guessed that Gwen's date had ditched them.

"Hey," Peter said, tugging Johnny's arm. "They're over there."

The two walked over to Peter's friends. MJ looked shocked before she schooled her expression into a knowing smirk. Gwen just smiled and laughed a bit. Harry's jaw dropped and was staring at them in complete and utter shock- with a bit of betrayal.

"Hey guys, um, this is Johnny," Peter said awkwardly.

Johnny put on his winning smile and waved a bit.

"Hi, yes, believe your eyes- it's really me, Johnny Storm a.k.a The Human Torch. And yes, I am here with Petey," Johnny gloated with a smirk, snagging Peter by his waist. Peter once again melted into his touch.

"Well, you two are certainly... familiar with each other," MJ said knowingly.

Peter blushed and smack her on the shoulder.

"Johnny and I," Peter defended with a glance toward Johnny,"We've known each other for a- a while."

The other three just stared at them for a little longer before Johnny broke the silence, not wanting it to get more awkward than it already was.

"Well, I've been promised dancing, so let's go!" Johnny exclaimed, pulling Peter towards the dance floor.

Johnny didn't miss it when MJ breezed past them and whispered into Peter's ear.

"Oh, we're _so_ talking about this later, Tiger."

-

Johnny and Peter danced with the others on the dance floor for a while. They were just moving their bodies to the music, maybe a couple hand gestures every now and then. Johnny quickly found out Peter was not the dancing type, but Gwen and MJ were great on the dance floor. Harry just kinda stuck near Peter, but at least he wasn't looking at him like he wanted to murder him now. Some kids had come up to Johnny to try and ask him for autographs and whatnot, but Johnny had denied, saying he was on a date. Every time he told someone that Peter blushed a little harder.

Johnny thought it was the cutest thing in the whole world.

After they'd been dancing for a while, the other three said they needed a break and headed over to the refreshments table. Johnny could've sworn he saw MJ and Gwen both wink at Peter at the same time, but it could've also been a trick of the light. Soon after they left, one of Johnny's secret favorite songs came on.

"C'mon Pete, slow dance with me right now," Johnny said, a small genuine smile on his face.

Peter couldn't say no to that puppy dog face. "Of course, Torch."

Johnny took the lead, starting them off with a slow sway.

_I'm, I'm so in love with you_   
_Whatever you want to do is all right with me_

Peter smiled at Johnny, a softness in his eyes that Johnny had seen only a couple times before. Johnny beamed right back, the boy he would follow to the ends of the earth in his arms. He started to twirl them a bit, taking them around the dance floor.

_'Cause you make me feel so brand new_

Johnny couldn't have thought of a better homecoming. Sure, the other kids were annoying and it didn't help that Harry was still glaring daggers at him from the back of the room, but Johnny could care less. Peter was all he could think of, his soft brown hair falling around his face, his big brown eyes staring at Johnny with such a fire, and his soft, pink lips. Johnny rigged him closer, bring them into a faster twirl.

_And I want to spend my life with you_

Johnny leaned down and captured Peter's lips in his own. They were slightly chapped, but it was the perfect moment for Johnny. He slid his hand up off Peter's shoulder and into his hair, tangling it in those beautiful brown locks. Peter let go of Johnny's body and grabbed Johnny's perfectly styled blonde curls. Johnny couldn't even bring himself to care because he was kissing the boy of his dream. Their lips moved together not in a perfect sync, but close enough that Johnny only thought it made the moment even more perfect when their noses bumped or they messed up a little. It was simple, pure kiss. It was just their lips and their feelings.

Johnny pulled back to breathe, and looked at Peter, lips all red and hair all mussed.

He had never seen a more beautiful sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the story!! The song at the end is Let's Stay Together by Al Green, and it's one of my favorites, so I thought that Johnny, being a (sometimes) secret romantic, would also enjoy it. You can come yell at me if you want on tumblr about these idiots- I'm hannahlikesholland on there :)


End file.
